The present invention relates to a device for fastening the reed on the mouthpiece of single reed wind instruments, in particular of clarinets and saxophones.
Single-reed wind instruments, clarinets, saxophones and the like have a vibrating reed, constituted by a thin blade or lamina, which is usually made of bamboo and is tied to the mouthpiece of the instrument, by a reed holder, also known as ligature.
The inner face of the reed has a planar configuration, while the outer face, in the region affected by the reed holder, has a rounded shape with two small planar vertical edges.
A first type of reed holder is constituted by a string manually wound around the reed and the mouthpiece in several continuous and contiguous turns. To keep the string under tension, the ends thereof are fixed by placing them below the adjacent turns; the mouthpiece is provided with circular dents on the cone in the fastening region in order to keep the string turns in place.
This system has some shortcomings: first of all, the tension which can be applied to the string is small and sometimes insufficient; this device furthermore does not allow, once assembled, to adjust the string tension; finally, the preparation of the fastening requires a certain manual skill.
Reed holders are therefore usually constituted by a metal strap, or band, having a double screw clamp at each end for adjusting the securing action.
There are numerous variations of the strap holder, characterized by the material used for manufacture--metal, rigid or semirigid plastics--or characterized by a shaped profile for accommodating the reed, by the provision of the clamp on the reed or diametrically opposite thereto, or again characterized by the position, shape and number of the lightening openings of the strap.
A strap system is also known (see DAS MUSIKINSTRUMENT 3/4, March/April 1988, page 78) the winding element whereof is constituted by a plastic band which is folded at its ends so as to constitute two slots in which two rods are inserted; said rods are mutually connected by two adjustment screws. The region of contact with the reed is sometimes stiffened by means of the insertion of a metallic blade.
A system is also known which is constituted by a truncated cone made of rigid plastics which is internally provided with concentric raised rings which act as supports both for the reed and for the mouthpiece. By modifying the axial position of the cone, the securing pressure of the reed is adjusted (STRUMENTI E MUSICA 7/8, July/August 1989, page 71).
Finally, a non-winding system is also known which comprises a bridge-shaped U bolt which is provided with fastening and adjustment screws and is inserted in adapted grooves defined on the mouthpiece (DAS MUSIKINSTRUMENT 3/4, March/April 1988, page 76 and page 78).
Since the purpose of the reed holder, or fastening, is to provide a connection between an elastic vibrating element, the reed, and a rigid element, the mouthpiece, and since the reed, which is made of bamboo, is very delicate, the size of the fastening forces, as well as the uniform distribution of these forces on the reed, are very important in relation to the vibration behavior of the reed and thus to the quality of the sound which can be obtained from the musical instrument.
Fastening devices wherein the elements in contact with the reed are made of a rigid, or insufficiently flexible, material unavoidably produce nonuniform pressure distributions, with the consequent creation of excessively loaded regions and of totally unloaded regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,535 (Lorenzini) discloses a reed-holding device constituted by string sections extending from brackets and embracing the reed. The brackets are connected by thumb screws and tightening the screws draws the string sections in tension. This reed-holder can be operated easily and rapidly, as a metal band reed holding device, while it should provide a uniform pressure on the reed. The Lorenzini holder, however, has some inconveniences.
A first inconvenience s that the brackets must have a configuration matching that of the mouthpiece in order to allow proper use. A second greater inconvenience is that the device applies tension to the string sections at only two locations and tends to leave one or more of the various sections not in proper contact with the reed. A further inconvenience is caused by the configuration of the brackets: when the thumb screws are tightened the upper parts of the respective brackets are brought together while friction causes the lower parts, where the string section holes are provided, to pivot on the mouthpiece rather then sliding on it, thereby limiting the tightening that can be applied to the string sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,604 (Giokas) discloses a device similar to that of lorenzini and having the same inconveniences.